First Phantom Fic!
by MacavityManiac
Summary: yayz!meh first phantom fic!I LOVE RAOUL!so mina is based on Miss-Misto,anastelle is based on Volixia669,bella is based on my friend ashley,sarah s based on RumTumTugress,Izzie is based on Mistofan10 and lilly is based on me.review!and no bashing raoul!
1. Chapter 1

"Angel of Music…"

"Shut up!"

A red-head girl stuck her tongue out at her best friend, who was sitting on the couch, eating cheese, and staring longingly at Magical Mister Mistoffelees. Lilly switched off the TV.

"Mina! Focus!"

Mina folded her arms.

"YOU DARE SHUT OFF MISTO?"

Lilly nodded. "Yes, I do."

Mina laughed. "Really bad foreign accent, Lil."

Lilly frowned. "That was a Carlotta Dutichelli accent, FYI!"

She pulled out her Phantom of the Opera DVD and replaced the CATS DVD with it.

"Now, I need to practice." She glared at Mina. "If you don't mind."

The TV turned on and Lilly flipped the scene to All I Ask Of You. She stared admiringly at Raoul.

"One day Raoul. One day. Say you love me, every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summertime."

"Um, Lilly?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought this was only that Raoul-guy and Christine?"

Lilly frowned. "It is. Why?"

"Cause I just heard that weird Carlotta lady."

Lilly shook her head. "I think you're overly tired."

Mina pouted. "Listen! I still here her!"

Lilly listened carefully. Sure enough, she heard Carlotta's ear-piercing voice very faintly. Once again, she shook her head.

"Maybe it was those gallon bottles of soda we drank earlier. Come on, let's go to sleep."

Mina nodded and slipped into her sleeping bag. Lilly gave one more loving glance to the man on the TV.

"One day Raoul," she whispered. "One day."

She fell asleep instantly, forgetting to take off her Phantom of the Opera style dress she'd been wearing all night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lilly…"

"Raoul!"

"Whoa. Slow down Lil. It's just me."

Lilly pulled her sleeping bag over her messy red hair. "Now what Mina?"

Lilly felt her shoulder being shaken.

"I think you might want to get up."

"Why?" Lilly groaned.

"So you can cover my mouth when I scream."

Lilly sat up and gasped. Her hand went over Mina's mouth. They were in their sleeping bags, on a large stage, in, what looked like, the Paris Opera House.

"Oh my Erik," Lilly whispered. "We're here. This is it."

She quickly stood up, pulling Mina with her, threw their sleeping bags off the stage, and started fussing over her hair.

"Do I look okay? Is my hair a mess?"

Mina put her hands on Lilly's shoulders. "First of all, obsessogirl, calm down. Second of all, HOW THE MUNKUSTRAP DID WE GET HERE?"

Lilly shook her head. "I have no freakin' idea. But I'm probably the happiest girl in the world!"

People started flooding onto the stage, gawking at the strange girls. One of which was wearing a tank-top, jeans, and flip-flops.

"I think they're staring at you," Mina whispered.

A blonde girl, about their age stepped forward, smiling.

"Hello, I am Meg! Who are you?"

Lilly smiled widely. "I'm Lilly. And this is Mina."

Mina waved. "Sup?"

Meg looked confused. "Excuse me?"

Lilly laughed and elbowed Mina in the ribs. "I'm sorry. My friend is…tired. She doesn't know what she is saying."

Meg nodded and pulled another girl forward from the crowd. This one had lots of red-brown curls and was quite pale.

"This is my friend, Christine. Christine, this is Lilly and Mina."

Lilly frowned. "Damn! This isn't a dream. The competition's still here."

Christine frowned too. "What?"

Lilly put on quite a phony smile. "Nothing Christine. Nothing at all."

An older woman pushed through the crowd. Lilly automatically curtsied.

"Madam Giry."

Madam Giry looked very confused. "How do you know me?"

Mina shook her head. "I'm sorry ma'am. My friend is complicated."

Madam Giry nodded. "Alright. Are you here to join zee Opera?"

Lilly squealed. "That has been my lifelong dream!"

Meg beamed. "Fantastic! Can you dance? Or sing?"

Mina raised her hand. "I can dance!"

Lilly raised her hand. "And I can sing!"

Madam Giry nodded. "Very well. Miss Mina, you may audition first."

Mina nodded and looked down at her outfit. "Can I change into something more flexible?"

Meg took her hand. "I'll show you where the costumes are."

She led Mina off, and Madam Giry turned to Lilly.

"Mademoiselle, you may audition while we wait."

Lilly cleared her throat and shakily started to sing.

"In sleep he sang to me. In dreams he came. That voice which calls to me and speaks my name. And do I dream again, for now I find. The Phantom of the Opera there, inside my mind."

Madam Giry applauded. "Very good Mademoiselle. Very good."

She walked away to find Meg and Mina. Joseph Bucchae stepped forward, holding his 'magical lasso'.

"Hello," he slurred, attempting to wrap the lasso around her. "Such a pretty voice for such a strange girl."

Lilly pushed him away. She looked around at the other performing girls, who just looked at their feet. She glared at Joseph and sang one of her favorite songs from the musical.

"Those who speak of what they know, find too late, that prudent silence is wise. Joseph Bucchae, hold your tongue!"

She slapped the drunken stage-hand and grabbed the lasso, looping it around his neck.

"Keep your hand at the level of your eyes!"

She pulled it tight enough to frighten him a bit. Just then, Raoul walked in. Lilly dropped the rope, and Joseph backed away.

"RAOUL!" she screamed, running towards the startled patron.

Mina ran out from the wings, in a Hannibal chorus costume, and held Lilly back from tackling the confused gentleman.

"I'm sorry, Monsieur. She…actually, I can't explain that."

Raoul straightened his jacket nervously. "Do I know you Mademoiselle?"

Lilly fluttered her eyelashes. "I hope so!"

Raoul cracked a crooked smile. "Well, you seem to know me."

Lilly, still a little glomp-ready, curtsied and extended her hand.

"I'm Lilly Peterson."

Raoul kissed her hand and she fainted back onto Mina. Mina waved.

"I'm Mina Devine. Nice to finally meet you."

Now Raoul looked very confused.

"Excuse me?"

Lilly sat up, slightly dazed and aggravated. "Auurghh! This is harder than I thought!"


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone applauded Mina when she finished auditioning. Lilly was still staring at Raoul lovingly. Mina came over to her, doing a happy dance.

"I totally rocked it!" she squealed. "Did you see my 'conjuring turn'?"

Lilly waved her hand dismissively. "Uh-huh. Yeah."

Mina waved her hand in front of Lilly's face. "Um… hello? Are you STILL staring at him?"

Lilly nodded, still in her daydream. "Yep."

Mina sat up. "Hey, I've got an idea!"

Lilly sighed, still looking at Raoul. "What?"

Mina grinned evilly and pulled Lilly up the stairs, across the rafters, and to the Phantom's little door in the ceiling.

"We're gonna find the Phantom!"

Lilly started twitching, and then laughed manically. "YAYZ!"

She pried the door open and found her way to Erik's lair. She immediately found the Phantom's dollhouse and began searching through it.

"WHO IS THAT?"

Mina turned around and found the Phantom looming over her, looking quite angry. She backed up a little.

"Uh…Lilly?"

Lilly stood from the dollhouse, looking very upset. She stalked toward the Phantom menacingly, holding a sharp hat pin.

"Why is there no Raoul doll?"

The Phantom raised one eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

She jabbed the pin in his arm, screaming. "WHY IS THERE NO RAOUL DOLL?"

The Phantom just pointed to the desk. Lilly ran to it and picked up a small Raoul doll, who had several pins stuck in him. She began taking the pins out, sticking them in the Christine doll, and cuddling the Raoul doll. She glared at the Phantom.

"I'm keeping the doll, Erik."

Now Erik was confused.

"How do you know my name? How did you know where to find me?'

Lilly sighed.

"Night time sharpens. Heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses. Slowly, gentley, night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it, sense it…"

Erik waved his hands.

"Mademoiselle, I do not know how you know that song, seeing as no one has ever heard it, but…wait, what did you do to Christine?"

He pointed, shocked, to the Christine doll, who had many hat pins stuck into her. And now, she was missing her head. Lilly handed him the doll, sheepishly. Erik was still shocked.

"Her head…WHAT?"

Lilly sighed and handed him the little head, which had been cut in two. Erik slowly pulled out his Punjab lasso and started walking towards Lilly. Mina stepped in front of him.

"Monsieur, please wait just a second. She…"

Lilly started squealing. "Ohh! Mask!"

She reached up and pulled off Erik's mask, giggling. Erik reached up and covered his deformed face and started to scream.

"DAMN YOU! YOU LITTLE….."

Lilly waved her hand dismissively. "Prying Pandora. You little demon. Is this what you wanted to see? I know the whole spiel."

Erik was dumbstruck. "How does she….?"

Mina put a hand on his shoulder and whispered. "She knows a lot more than you think."

Erik looked back and forth between the two girls, one who, still, was dressed quite out of sorts, much to her friend's chagrin. He looked back at Lilly, who now was wearing his mask and his spare cape. She was attempting to do the cape-flip-thingy and was singing.

"Past the point of no return. No backward glances. Our games of make-believe are at an end. Past all thought of if or when. No use resisting! Abandon thought and let the dream descend.!"

"She is unnaturally good at that."

Mina nodded tiredly. "Yeah. She never stops singing, so she fits in pretty well here. By the way, your face isn't THAT bad."

They kept staring at the deranged phangirl, who was now singing All I Ask Of You to the small Raoul doll. Mina sighed.

"And I put up with this almost every day."


	4. Chapter 4

"Seriously Lilly? Are you really that suicidal?"

Lilly nodded. She was dressed in Christine's wedding dress, the veil over her face. She walked up behind Erik and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and gasped.

"Christ…. Wait. Damn you, girl! Get out of Christine's wedding dress!"

Lilly giggled.

"_Think of me_

_Think of me fondly_

_When we've said_

_Goodbye._

_Remember me_

_Once in a …"_

"Silence!"

Lilly squealed in delight and hugged the furious Erik. He sighed.

"Will you please get out of that dress? It was made for Christine."

Lilly frowned.

"Awww! Is Erik sad?"

Erik closed his eyes tiredly.

"A bit, yes."

"TIME TO MAKE ERIK FEEL BETTER!"

Erik looked terrified as Lilly tackled him and started kissing his face. Mina covered her mouth as she laughed.

"I'm Mina, by the way."

Erik nodded. "Pleasure."

"I LOVE YOU ERIK!"

Erik sighed again. This would be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

"Would you please leave now?"

Lilly shook her head and Erik banged his head into the wall in frustration. Mina just randomly twirled around in her new Phantom-style dress.

"Wheee! This is SO FUN!"

Erik smiled slightly at her.

"That dress looks very nice."

Mina blushed and fiddled with the dark green skirt, nervously. Lilly giggled and attempted to push Mina closer to Erik. She just succeeded in almost pushing Mina into the water. Erik ran forward and caught her just before she fell, his cape swirling around her. Mina turned a deeper shade of red and smiled at him.

"Umm…thanks."

Erik just nodded and stepped away. Lilly sighed and stood up.

"Come. We must return. Those two fools who run his opera will be looking for us."

Erik shook his head.

"Once more, she is unnaturally good at that."

Mina nodded quickly and followed Lilly, who walked through the mirror that led to Christine's room. Erik threw his hands up in the air.

"HOW?"

All he heard was Lilly giggling.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on!"

Mina sighed as she trudged after Lilly, up the stairs to the roof.

"Look at this!"

Lilly spun around, her black skirt swirling around her ankles. Mina watched her climb on a very tall stone statue.

"What the Munkustrap are you doing?"

She could still here Lilly giggle.

"I wanna try something."

She turned away from Mina and started to sing a very familiar, and very annoying, song.

"_Say you love me_

_Every waking moment._

_Turn my head with talk_

_Of summertime._

_Say you need me with you_

_Now and always._

_Promise me_

_That all you say is true._

_That's all I ask of you."_

A tenor voice started to sing from behind Mina. Lilly turned and smiled the world's biggest, frickin' smile.

"_Let me be your shelter_

_Let me be your light._

_You're safe_

_No one will find you_

_Your fears are far behind you."_

Raoul walked forward, still looking a little confused, but smiling. Mina stepped away and watched the little scene. Lilly was singing again.

"_All I want is freedom_

_A world with no more night_

_And you_

_Always beside me_

_To hold me and to hide me."_

Raoul seemed hypnotized, watching Lilly get off the statue and walk towards him.

"_Than say you'll share with me_

_One love one lifetime._

_Let me lead you from your solitude._

_Say you need me with you  
Here beside you._

_Anywhere_

_You go let me go too._

_Lilly,_

_That's all I ask of you."_


	7. Chapter 7

Lilly, the usually hyper, spastic, and insane one was blushing. Now it was Mina's turn to giggle.

"U-umm," Lilly stuttered.

Raoul smiled nervously and kissed her cheek. He than bowed, and walked back inside. Lilly looked frozen. Mina waved her hand in front of Lilly's eyes.

"Li-lly? Earth to Lilly?"

Lilly was silent for a second. Than she let out an ear-piercing squeal.

"Raoul kissed my cheek! Raoul kissed my cheek! He sang All I ask of You with me! Now I can die happy!"

Mina sighed.

"Come on. Let's go inside. It's cold out here."

Lilly was now babbling incoherently. Mina grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.

_..._

"Alright everyone! Take five!"

Lilly snapped out of her goo-goo-ga-ga trance and gasped.

"Eek! Anastelle!"

The tall black haired girl in glasses who was shooing the dancers off the stage shrieked.

"OMG! OMG! Lilly! Mina!"

She turned and shouted off stage.

"Sarah! Izzie! Bella! Get out here!"

There was the sound of lots of footsteps and tree girls rushed out onto the stage. One was slightly shorter with bleach blonde curls to her shoulders. Very dark blue eyeshadow shadowed her brown eyes.

The second one was very tall with frizzy red-blonde hair in two pigtails. She seemed to be in the process of braiding the third girls brownish hair. The blonde one grinned scarily.

"Oh my Weasly! Lilly! Mina! Do you know how to get out of here?"

Anastelle smacked her on the back of the head.

"Aw shut up Bella. It's awesome here!"

Bella frowned.

"First of all…oww! Second of all, I believe you are the only one of us three that is completely and insanely obsessed with Phantom of the Opera."

Sarah smacked her too.

"I love Phantom, thank you very much!"

Izzie shuddered.

"I don't. That guy murdered people. Plus, he's a stalker!"

Lilly waved her hands.

"Wait, wait. How did you guys get here? How long have you been here?"

"We've been here for the past three days. That's why we haven't been at school. And I have no clue how we got here," Anastelle answered, adjusting her glasses. "We woke up and…"

"We were stuck here!" Bella finished.

Lilly started giggling. Anastelle groaned.

"Let me guess? Something happened with Raoul?"

Lilly jumped up and down, nodding frantically.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! So I was on that statue on the roof and I was singing part of All I Ask of You and than Raoul started singing with me! And he kissed my cheek!"

Anastelle rolled her blue eyes.

"How. Can. You. Like. The. FOP?

Lilly blushed.

"Well, I can't decide between him and Erik. They both wear puffy pirate shirts, they fight with swords, they can sing, they're cute…it's like all my dreams rolled into one!"

Sarah nodded.

"True, so true."

Christine strolled up to them.

"Hello."

Lilly and Mina exchanged a look and started to sing.

"_Dumpy butt_

_Dumpy butt_

_Oh dumpy dumpy dumpy dumpy_

_Dumpy butt."_

Anastelle grinned and joined in.

"_Ba bum bum bum._

_Christine is a dumpy butt!_

_Tell ya why!"_

Sarah joined and, after being elbowed very hard, Izzie and Bella joined too, having heard this song at least five times a day for the past few years.

"_She doesn't deserve_

_Either guy!_

_She doesn't even know how to dance!_

_Man, she hasn't got a chance!_

_They call her _

_Dumpy butt_

_Dumpy butt_

_Oh dumpy dumpy dumpy dumpy_

_Dumpy butt!"_

**Me and Miss-Misto own the lyrics to Dumpy Butt but the tune belongs to whoever wrote the Lollipop song. **


End file.
